


French Fries

by bubblesrbubbles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ((idk what this is I just wanted to write something sweet)), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/pseuds/bubblesrbubbles
Summary: Fries, fries, wonderful with a side of blushing tsundere.





	French Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deaththerabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/gifts).



> I just wanted to write something for the wonderful Shi, my lovely and amazing and awesome girlfriend <3 I hope everyone enjoys this.

“Oh Kou-kun, say ‘ah~’”

“The fuck? It’s just a french fry, you’re acting like it’s a damned ten thousand yen dessert.”

The blonde couldn’t help but let out a laugh, shaking his head and giving Koga a brilliant smile. “I don’t get this sort of thing every day, you know? Those ‘damned’ ten thousand yen desserts are sometimes denied to me as well…”

Koga couldn’t stand the look of upset that appeared in his eyes, so he gave a huff before opening his mouth. A giggle of glee bubbled up in Eichi’s throat, and he fed Koga the fried goodness with a nod of approval. 

“Thank you, Fluffy~”

“Oi, oi! I ain’t no dog!” However, Koga’s words lacked the usual bite they contained when the damned vampires would call him nicknames. Instead, amber eyes scanned the other, and was that a smile starting to grow on his face? No, no, that totally wasn’t, shut up. He scooted a little closer on the bench, leaning over to steal a fry from Eichi’s container. Koga popped it in his mouth as he reluctantly leaned against the blonde. The air was crisp, especially when the wind blew, so sharing warmth was honestly a good idea solely for that purpose. He couldn’t help but stare at Eichi’s scarf, narrowing his eyes as the wind blew a little harder. 

Was that a shiver? Fuck. Koga Oogami wasn’t about to let his very own boyfriend catch a cold. 

He reached out, and maybe a little too harshly, he gripped Eichi’s scarf and turned him so that they were looking face to face. Koga quietly started tightening and tucking the scarf properly around Eichi’s neck, not too tight but not loose enough to let the cold wind in either. Eichi initially looked surprised, but when he realized what Koga was doing, he gave a big smile, and his hand found a comfortable position cupping Koga’s cheek and rubbing it gently with a thumb. Koga’s face was somewhat warm from the wind trying to make it cold, however Eichi loved the way that close intimacy made Koga’s face flushed and warm like a space heater.

“You’re quite cute when you blush like that, you know?” Eichi couldn’t help but say it, a sly smile growing over his face as he licked his lips. His eyes narrowed, and Koga felt like  
his face was going to completely burn off. 

“Sh-Shut up,” Koga growled, shaking his head and pushing Eichi away gently. “Don’t say shit like that with a look like that on your face…!”

“I think you like it, though.” Eichi whispered, leaning closer and taking Koga’s chin gently with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted Koga’s chin up to look him in the eyes, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Your mouth screams to silence, however… I can see it in your eyes.”

How was Eichi always so intense? Koga loved him to death and back, but god damnit those clear blue eyes always managed to make him completely melt. It was like Eichi could look right through him…

“... G-God, just back off.” He gently pushed Eichi’s hand away, giving a huff. Eichi simply smiled, finding it cute when Koga tried to play tough wolf like that.  
“Alright, alright. But you owe me more of these things.”

“Eh? They’re really freaking cheap, I can get you like a billion.” Koga snorted, rolling his eyes with a smile. “I guess you’re better then those chicks that want really expensive shit.”

“Oh? I could ask for one of those too.” Eichi laughed, making Koga’s voice raise.

“Oi, oi, oi! What do I look like, someone made of money?!”

“You look like you’re made of the very heavens, my sweetheart.”

God damnit! He much have picked up that shit from the long haired guy that vampire bastard always hung around. His face went about as red as the scarf that Eichi was wearing, and he looked away. “Wh-Whatever! Why do you always say weird shit like that?!”

“Because you look cute in red, didn’t I say that already?” Eichi raised an eyebrow, scolding him playfully. “Or are you not listening to me…? I think I might just die.”  


“No dying on my watch.” Koga growled, snagging some more fries from Eichi and looking away. “Although eatin’ this shit might put you there faster than usual.”  


“I wouldn’t mind it if I ate them with you every day, Koga.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended abruptly there but Eichi and Koga would probably go on for ten years and I lost my creative drive lol. I hope you liked it :D


End file.
